


九百万光年

by Aurora1453



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, 但对他们来说是幸福的结局, 可能有点悲伤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1453/pseuds/Aurora1453
Summary: 有个小不点把时间和空间搞混了。
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	九百万光年

**Author's Note:**

> 单发完结。  
> 科学的浪漫。

仲夏夜的小山丘上，人类的孩子们围着巨大的机械生命躺了一圈。清凉的微风扫去了白昼的燥热，夜空中的繁星画卷令所有生物沉醉。

“我最喜欢那颗星星了。”有个小不点痴痴地仰头，点着一颗闪亮的星星撒娇式提议，“我们难得从医院里出来。天火，要是你可以讲一个关于星星的故事，那就再好不过啦。”

天火从善如流，小心翼翼地用手指尖摸了一下小不点的头，惹来了一串咯咯的笑声。他很快定下主题：“今天我们来说说光年。”

“哦，我知道，是巴斯光年！这是他的星际探险吗？”小不点激动地提问。他潮红着一张脸，有些虚弱地爬到了天火的手掌上，其他孩子们见状，也都兴致勃勃地想在他手上呆着。

“你们可以在我手上玩儿，但是要小心一点。至于巴斯光年……”雪白的科学家忧虑地看着他们，准备摇摇头，但在看到一窝期待的小脸后，他又清了清嗓子，“是的，巴斯光年也在这个故事里。”

在孩子们亮晶晶的注视下，天火温和地开始讲述：“巴斯光年就像你们一样痴迷星空，想要靠近他最爱的那颗星星。但他们的距离实在太过遥远，即使他快得像光速，也要花上好多年才能到达那里。”

“光也有速度？”小不点困惑地发问，在天火的手掌中翻了个身，软软地把手伸向天空。

“当然。”天火耐心地回答道，然后打了一束光在附近的岩石上示意，“你可以想象巴斯光年就站在我这里，他现在沿着这束光飞向了岩石。他乘着光，只需要一秒就可以绕着地球飞七圈半。当他以光速飞了一整年，在这期间他所飞过的路程，我们用‘光年’来代称。”

人类的孩子们都太小了，甚至还没有到上学的年纪，很难理解这个科学常识。他们趴在一起讨论了一会儿，最终推出小不点为代表，宣布了结论：“光年是一段很长、很长、很长、很长的距离。”

“你说得很对。”天火鼓励道，但他还需要进一步解释光年的意义，“星星距离地球很远，比如你最爱的那颗，可能有九百万光年。光子从那颗星星出发，飞上九百万年，才能告诉我们它的故事。所以我们现在观测到的星星，其实是九百万年前的它。”

天火很希望孩子们能理解，但从他们茫然的表情分析，这似乎太早了一些。

小不点抓着头，努力组织语言：“那颗星星就在这里，我看到了它，它就在现在。怎么会是九百万年前呢？光年是距离，也是时间吗？”

“不，你弄混了。光年是距离单位，但在经过速度和时间的转换后，代表着我们只能看到过去的星星。”天火尽量清楚地解释道，但小不点接下来的行动让他吓了一跳。

小不点哭了，哭得很厉害，而幼生体又很容易共情，他的哭泣立刻让周围所有的孩子哭得此起彼伏。天火怎么也没想到一个科普故事会导致这样的结局。他手忙脚乱地安抚，等孩子们大多哭累到睡着了，他才放松下来。

只有小不点还在和睡意抗争，他打着嗝诉说：“爸爸告诉我，妈妈去我最爱的那颗星星上生活了。如果，我只能看到九百万年前的星星，那我就看不见她了。而妈妈，她也看不到我了……”然后他便沉沉睡去。天火小心地捧起睡着的孩子们，向医院走去。

他还不太了解地球文化，自然不能理解为什么小不点的创造者会在遥远的星球，但天火感觉自己从小不点的话里抓到了些什么。

━━━━

“叛徒，看着我！”天火的背后响起一声嘶吼的咆哮。

他听到了氖射线充能的嗡鸣，但天火只是做了一个“等一下”的手势，专注于读取身前机器的报告。

对方也还真就在那里等着他。

当天火终于拿到了想要的数据，他才长舒一口气，摆出了不甚标准的投降姿势，安静地转过身。霸天虎战士的光镜燃烧得如太阳一般耀眼，手臂上的氖射线精确瞄准了汽车人科学家的火种仓。

天火并不害怕，火种里更多的则是好奇：“你是怎么找到这里的？”

这里是天火专属的实验室。在天火向汽车人表达了他更热爱科研的意愿后，他们慷慨地联系了美国政府，给他安排了一个隐蔽的地下实验室。

“顺着碳基幼崽的臭味找过来的。”红蜘蛛扫了眼他的实验室，“看看他们把你变成了什么。现在竟然喜欢研究碳基的疾病了？”

“我遇到了一些人类的孩子们。”天火回答道，“我……很想拯救他们。”

红蜘蛛启动了推进器，悬浮到和那对蓝色光学镜平视，氖射线狠狠抵住了天火胸口的标志，他的声线拔高了几分：“你怎么不先想想怎么拯救自己的种族？叛、徒！”

充能的氖射线让天火的胸口一阵炽热，这热度又仿佛穿透了他的层层装甲，灼烫着他的火种，剧烈的疼痛迫使他吐出一个词：“光年。”

红蜘蛛嘲笑道：“这无聊的计量单位就是你的遗言吗？”

“我们相隔九百万光年。”天火解释道，他现在感觉火种好一点了。

红蜘蛛的光镜染上了一丝疑惑，将氖射线压得更紧了些：“你到底想说什么？我不相信严谨的科学家居然连时间和空间都会搞混。”

“有个小不点提醒了我。”天火说，“我的时间停留在了坠毁地球的那个点，假设这个点是物理存在的，而你则以光速离开了它，缠绕着时间进行线性飞行。当我醒了，你所在的点和我所在的点，就有了九百万光年的距离。”

红蜘蛛绷了一下表情，但没忍住，捂着光镜开始止不住大笑：“这个点是不可能物理存在的！”天火皱着眉，刚想反驳，却被一个暂停的手势制止了。

“我知道你要说什么。”红蜘蛛说。科学家的话抽象得非比寻常，但过去搭档的默契让他瞬间理解了天火的意思。现在他只是想刁难一下天火——用一种他几乎快忘却的方式。

红蜘蛛自上而下打量着他，咏叹一般地吟诵：“你站在我的面前，我的枪正抵着你的火种。”

天火立刻明白了红蜘蛛的意图，他感叹着时间，在不到一毫秒的思考后，决定陪着对方玩下去。

他闪了闪光镜：“我们的机体没有距离之差，却相隔九百万年的时间。”

红蜘蛛用手轻轻敲了下自己的头盔：“我们清醒地存在于现在，精神上不应有时间之差。”

天火摇摇头：“但精神快如光。”

红蜘蛛故作恍然大悟：“机体上的时间差距，致使精神相差九百万光年。”

天火注视着对方：“当我们在宇宙中对望……”

然后他们异口同声：“光镜中只有九百万年前的你。”

短暂的沉默过后，红蜘蛛颤抖了一下，评价道：“这个接话游戏真是太恶心了。但结论的确一针见血。”

“这就是问题所在。”天火耸了耸肩。

红蜘蛛叹了口气，嘀咕道：“你老是看上去把一切都搞错了，但到最后总是对的。”

“我可以把手放下了吗？一直举着不太舒服。”天火问。自从被枪指着火种起，他就一直保持着投降的姿势。

“这名叛徒求我留他一命。”红蜘蛛说，他充满恶意地凝视了天火很久，最终放下了氖射线，轻轻落回地面，“而我的确这样做了。”

“你最好快点追上九百万光年外的我，快点看到现在的我，这样我就也可以看到现在的你了。”红蜘蛛旋身走出实验室，只留给了天火一个背影，声线沙哑低沉，“但别搞错了，我只是想完整地杀掉现在的你。”

他顿了顿，回看了天火一眼，玫红色的光镜狭长地眯起，“不然，地球的传说还提供了一种方法：死掉的生物会在瞬间前往它最爱的星星，无论距离多少光年。”

━━━━

小不点躺在医院的病床上，他几乎连抱怨的力气都没有了，只是看向窗外，安静地问：“我是不是快要去星星那里了？”

天火现在已经明白了这句隐喻的含义。他此时正单膝跪在医院外的空地上，弯腰从窗口看着人类医生对小不点忙碌。天火对人类医学知之甚少，实在是难以帮忙。

天火安慰小不点说：“你不会的。”

“可是我想去星星上生活。”小不点注视着窗外的繁星点点，“这样就可以见到妈妈了。不用隔着九百万光年……”

“等你的病好了，没有那么难受了，我会带你去。九百万光年算什么，只要用塞伯坦的太空桥技术，一下子就可以到达你最喜欢的星星。”心电监护仪显示小不点的生体状况相当不妙，天火现在唯一能做的就是尽量鼓励他。

“之前你说，你有个很想见的人，他和你也隔了九百万光年。你为什么不用这个去见他？”小不点虚弱地问，有点疑惑天火的回答。

意识到这可能是让小不点振作的机会，天火立刻回答道：“我见过他了，就在前不久，即使是那么远的距离也无法阻止我们相见。所以你和你的创造者总有一天也会相见的，不要在现在前往星星。”

小不点精神了点，像准备听故事一样，期待地看着天火：“太好了。他现在是什么样的人啊？”

“他、他很漂亮，也很聪明，充满了活力，吵吵闹闹的，和我很有默契。”天火努力想了一些，但他仍然看不到对方的现在，到最后也只能说，“他就和过去一样。”

“过去……”小不点呢喃着，费力地眨着眼。

“对的。过去。”天火说。接着他开始回忆过去发生的一切荒唐事，比如他们最初的相遇，合作实验时的犯蠢，只有他们自己才知道笑点的秘密……他事无巨细地讲述着，从鸡毛蒜皮的小事到掀翻天空的那场剧变。

小不点为此感到高兴。住院的日子让小不点很孤独，天火的陪伴让他度过了一段快乐的时光。现在天火找回了他的朋友，也有人陪伴了，不会像小不点那样孤独。

他很想继续认真地听，但他的耳畔逐渐模糊；他也很想继续认真地看，但他的视野陷入黑暗。不过，他还是尽量把头对着天火，努力露出一个幸福的微笑。他轻轻地说：“我现在要去我最爱的星星那里生活啦。天火，我好羡慕你呀。你可以活好久好久，再过上九百万年，你就可以看到星星上的我了。我们到时候……再见……”

“嘀——”长长的一声。

━━━━

小不点飞到了距离天火九百万光年的星星上。无论天火怎样努力观测，从地球上都只能看到过去的他。但没关系，天火是塞伯坦人，他们有名为太空桥的技术，可以在瞬间跨越这远到令人绝望的距离。

当天火风尘仆仆地从那颗星星回到方舟后，他向擎天柱发送一份请求：『我想查阅塞伯坦过去九百万年的历史。』

汽车人的首领沉吟片刻，授予他使用显像一号的权限，然后善意地附上一则提醒：『过去终究是过去，重要的是现在和将来。』

『我知道。』天火回复着，从脑后拉出缆线，接入了方舟的资料库，『但正因我必须向前看，所以才不得不回顾过去。』

光速是如此之快，天火睡了一觉就发现红蜘蛛飞远了九百万光年；光速是如此之慢，天火还要花上九百万年才能追得上他。

不过天火有制造“太空桥”的办法。他用方舟的记录编写了一个历史模拟程序，假设他没有在那天坠毁地球，而是和红蜘蛛一样，完整地经历了九百万年。

第一轮。他受到霸天虎意志的吸引，却依然选择加入了汽车人。他参与了部分内战，却还是坠毁地球。红蜘蛛再次找到了他，但此次重逢却非常短暂。他为了保护地球、还有红蜘蛛，醒来不久，便和一名疯狂的金色Seeker同归于尽。

第二轮。他成为了红蜘蛛手下的科学家，在塞伯坦内战初期保持中立。但在红蜘蛛选择接受威震天的意志时，他们分道扬镳，几乎再也没有见过面。

第三轮。他短暂地加入了霸天虎，但因为见到了其暴力的手段，决定成为汽车人战士兼科学家。他和红蜘蛛在战争的九百万年间，不可思议般几乎毫无交集，只有在战后短暂见面了几次，到最后也只是听闻了塞伯坦统治者的伟大牺牲。

第四轮。他加入了霸天虎，成为了红蜘蛛的上级，英勇带领Seekers作战五百万年。但在意识到霸天虎不再符合他的道义时，他毅然决然地抛弃了过去的一切，投入了汽车人阵营。

………………

天火结束了模拟，他沉默地拔掉了连接缆线，看向了船舷外的星空。还差最后一点，他就能追上那颗星星了。

━━━━

红蜘蛛再次找到天火时，那架白色的宇宙飞机正背对着他，蹲在人类的墓地附近。他变形降落在对方身后，故意弄出一些响声。

天火没回头，只是说：“小心点。人类的墓碑很脆弱。”

“我为什么要听一个叛徒的话？” 红蜘蛛抱怨着。但他还是照做了，谨慎地没有踩碎整齐排列的墓碑，靠近了天火，站在他的身侧。地上的墓碑写着红蜘蛛不熟悉的名字，生卒年显示死者是一名五岁的人类幼崽。

“那是我曾经认识的小不点，他现在已经前往星星那里了。”天火从自己的机舱拿出一块陨石碎片，小心地放在了墓碑前，“我借用汽车人的太空桥，去了他最爱的那颗星星。但我没有找到他，他不在那里。”

“那只是个地球的传说。”红蜘蛛转头，情绪复杂地盯着天火，“我听说，你做了历史模拟。”

“情报渗透做得不错。”

“我的同僚帮了点小忙。”

他们沉默了一会儿，天火率先打破了死寂。他终于不再把目光放在墓碑上，天蓝的光镜和鲜红的光镜对视。他平静地说：“我曾经猜想，假如我经历了那九百万年，现在你和我的关系会不一样。但历史模拟的结果是，无论如何，我最终都会加入汽车人，而你永远是一名霸天虎。”

“简直像命运。”红蜘蛛评价道。

天火摇了摇头，说：“可是，我不信命。”

“你哪里学来的酸腐台词！”红蜘蛛做了一个呕吐的表情。

然后他又留恋地看了天火一会儿，仿佛这是最后一次。红蜘蛛感觉自己的机体正因兴奋而颤栗不止，九百万光年的距离无限缩近了，天火就快要来到他的身边。他说：“告诉我，叛徒，你看到了什么？”

天火凝视着红蜘蛛，咏叹般吟诵道：“我跨越了九百万光年，到达了我最爱的星星那里，而这颗星星上却并没有你。”

红蜘蛛愣住了，光镜中划过一丝怀念。他甩了甩头，启动推进器，肆意向天空冲去。红蜘蛛现在也终于能看到了，天火一直只忠诚于自己的信念，从未背叛过他和红蜘蛛的一切。

“是的，天火！”红蜘蛛从喉咙里撕扯出对方的名字，发出尖啸，“过去的我已经死了，我前往的那颗星星不是你的那颗！”

天火的推进器喷射出橙色火焰，缠绕着红蜘蛛的飞行轨迹螺旋爬升，他大声喊叫：“但这两颗星星相隔如此之近——”

霸天虎战士和汽车人科学家的追逐战，最终在双方平视时停止。然后他们的武器保险同步解锁，指向了对方的火种，随着扳机扣响，他们异口同声：“以至于我能够看到现在的你！”

后记：

*光年  
想到光年这个主题的时候，我觉得没有比天红这俩曾经当过科学家的人，要更合适的了。这次的表达比较隐晦，出现了时间和空间的转换。我想尽力解释清楚，希望能传达到他们复杂的感情。

*小不点  
小不点死于白血病，他的母亲死于难产。天火没有在小不点最爱的星星上找到他，是因为小不点更爱他的妈妈，其实去了他妈妈最爱的星星上。九百万年后，我想天火应该还能和他“再见”。


End file.
